


Whiskey

by Tortue_Souris



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortue_Souris/pseuds/Tortue_Souris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory est dans l'obligation de fournir des informations à Mycroft Holmes à propos de Sherlock. Mais l'Inspecteur finit par apprécier ces rendez-vous... OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, un peu dans le même esprit que le précédent. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ;)

« Bonsoir Inspecteur »

Gregory Lestrade se retourna brusquement sur la silhouette dominante, allongée encore par la compagnie de son indéfectible parapluie.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Holmes. Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Oh je crois que vous le savez très bien.

\- J'en ai peur. Oui, votre frère va bien, très bien même puisqu'il a encore résolu trois de mes enquêtes ce mois ci. »

Depuis presque un an, il avait rendez-vous avec Mycroft Holmes tous les mois. Enfin, rendez-vous était un bien grand mot : il ne savait jamais exactement quand, ni où. C'était Holmes qui fixait les règles. Tout ce qu'il demandait était un rapport détaillé sur Sherlock Holmes. Il voulait tout savoir car il ''s'inquiétait'' pour lui sans être pourtant capable de lui demander directement de ses nouvelles, apparemment.

Au début, ces rencontres avaient exaspéré l'inspecteur au plus au point. Il ne supportait pas les manières supérieures de l'aîné des Holmes et la façon qu'il avait de parler et d'ordonner comme si tout lui était acquis. De plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela : il était conscient de la puissance de cet homme et savait qu'il pouvait épier les faits et gestes de n'importe qui, dont son propre frère. Il était en fait intimement persuadé qu'il avait simplement besoin de l'avis d'un être humain pour interpréter le comportement de Sherlock. Oh, parce que, bien sûr, Mycroft n'était pas humain. Il était cent fois plus intelligent que le Détective Consultant (Gregory l'avait appris à ces dépens) et il évoluait dans ce monde avec un détachement profond et une supériorité... somme toute légitime, observant ce qui l'entourait d'un regard méprisant, ennuyé et parfois avec un intérêt curieux empreint d'incompréhension envers ce qui lui semblait des futilités. Mais Lestrade n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner, et leurs discussions se transformaient immanquablement en duel d'ironie et de sarcasmes.

Cependant, petit à petit, il avait appris à apprécier la compagnie de ce personnage étrange et inaccessible, et découvert une personnalité presque attachante derrière le masque de glace.

Il lui arrivait désormais d'être impatiemment lorsqu'il devinait une rencontre imminente, rencontres qui duraient d'ailleurs de plus en plus longtemps, car Gregory se surprenait à parler de choses et d'autres avec cet homme extrêmement cultivé qui rendait la conversation fascinante.

« Vous voyez, aucune raison de vous inquiéter. J'ai même l'impression que John l'oblige à manger et à dormir de temps en temps, reprit l'inspecteur.

\- Ce brave docteur... » murmura Mycroft en contemplant l’extrémité de son parapluie. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il continuait tout cela. A chaque fois, il n'avait qu'une deuxième version de ce qu'il savait déjà. Il avait d'abord jugé utile d'obtenir des renseignements de la part des... 'amis' de Sherlock mais ce dernier, pourtant le seul capable de déjouer sa surveillance, ne prenait même pas la peine de dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Le 221B Baker Street était le seul endroit dans lequel il n'était pas parvenu à installer de caméras. 

Alors pourquoi continuer ? Complexe de supériorité envers cet inspecteur qu'il pouvait sans problème manipuler, mais qui semblait toujours lui résister ? Sans doute. C'est ce que Mycroft tentait de se persuader. Si cela fonctionnait au début, cette 'excuse' était de moins en moins valable. Leurs dialogues ne tournaient même plus autours de Sherlock, l'aîné Holmes ne manipulait de toute manière pas Gregory, qui ne lui résistait pas en retour. Seuls restaient les réplique ironique, de moins en moins cinglantes, inhabituelles pour le Gouvernement Britannique et étonnamment... plaisantes. Leurs conversations étaient ainsi vives, spontanées et sincères, à l'inverse de toutes celles, ennuyeuses, qu'il avait avec les autres personnes 'normales'. Ou plutôt qu'il évitait d'avoir. Alors peut-être que Gregory n'était pas une 'personne normale '. Peut-être était-il spécial.

« Vous acceptez que je vous offre un verre ou je vous laisse en compagnie de votre parapluie ? Je ne voudrais surtout pas m'immiscer... » 

Mycroft Holmes, tiré de ses réflexions, lui répondit avec un sourire amusé : « Demandé de cette manière, avec tellement d'envie dans la voix et tant de politesse, je m'en voudrais de refuser, ne serait ce que pour vous faire plaisir...

\- Parce que vous avez l'habitude de faire plaisir au gens, vous ?

\- Ordinairement non, au contraire...

\- Ordinairement ? En quoi aujourd'hui est-il différent ?

\- Qui a parlé d'aujourd'hui ? L'ordinaire ne fait pas forcément référence au temps.

\- Vous êtes trop compliqué pour moi, Monsieur Holmes.

\- Peut-être est-ce vous qui êtes trop simple pour moi, Inspecteur.

\- Si vous avez l'intention de m'insulter toute la soirée, je crois que la seule personne avec laquelle je partagerai un whisky ce soir, c'est mon fauteuil.

\- Vous avez dit whisky ?

\- Vous avez dit que vous acceptiez ?

\- Très malin. Vous savez que du whisky, ça ne se refuse pas.

\- Je considère ça comme un oui.

\- Lestrade ?

\- Oui ?

\- Votre fauteuil est une personne ?

\- Ne recommencez pas.

~ ~ ~

L'inspecteur précède l'homme du Gouvernement à l’intérieur du minuscule appartement. Il se sent soudainement affreusement gêné : compte tenu de sa position et de son influence, Mycroft Holmes devait être habitué à mieux, beaucoup mieux . Se retournant vers son hôte, il lui désigne vaguement le fauteuil usé et le vieux sofa confortable qui suffisent presque à meubler le salon. Il a envie de rentrer sous terre et de disparaître à jamais tant il a honte. 

Calmement, Mycroft parcourt le sombre appartement du regard, laissant ses yeux se poser sur l'étroite table basse, la télévision petite mais moderne et sur le bar de la cuisine américaine qui prolonge la pièce, avant de finalement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, sans lâcher son cher parapluie. 

Gregory apporte immédiatement une bouteille de whisky : là encore, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce n'est sans doute pas la qualité à laquelle il est habitué. Lorsqu'il lui tend un verre, l'aîné Holmes pose doucement sa main sur le sienne et souffle : « Ne vous en faites pas, ça me convient très bien. ». 

Au contact de la peau chaude et agréable contre la sienne, Greg frissonne et le liquide ambré tangue dangereusement au bord du verre avant que Mycroft ne s'en saisisse. Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il recule jusqu'au sofa en dévisageant l'homme lui faisant face, mais il ne lit sur son visage aucune trace de l'ironie ou de la supériorité qu'il s'attendait à trouver. Au contraire, il lui semble distinguer une lueur de sincérité au fond de ses yeux noisettes cerclés de vert. Déstabilisé, il plonge le nez dans son propre whisky et avale trois gorgées d'un trait. Tentant de reprendre contenance et de briser le silence qui s'est installé, il lâche sans réfléchir : « Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez. Après tout, vous êtes mon supérieur. » Il regrette immédiatement ses paroles en réalisant qu'il vient de demander au Gouvernement Britannique de le tutoyer. Mais ce dernier répond simplement, avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres : « D'accord... Mais appelez moi Mycroft, dans ce cas. » Il sourit à son tour et lui tend la main, que Mycroft claque avec énergie avant de laisser échapper un petit gloussement. Greg éclate de rire, incrédule. Légèrement confus, il ne comprend pas pourquoi son invité lui semble soudainement si différent, si... humain. Presque humain plutôt. N'exagérons rien.

La soirée s'écoule rapidement, les deux hommes parlent de tout et de rien comme de vieux amis. Lorsque la bouteille de whisky n'est plus qu'un souvenir, Mycroft se lève en affirmant qu'il est temps pour lui de partir. L'inspecteur se lève également pour le raccompagner, chancelant légèrement : tous deux savent qui a le plus profité de cette bouteille.

« Merci infiniment pour cette soirée, déclare l'invité avant que son hôte n'est ouvert la port. J'ai passé un très bon moment. » Gregory, l'esprit embrumé, contemple ce visage qu'il voit détendu pour la toute première fois, ce visage harmonieux, ce visage... beau ? Ce visage... terriblement attirant... Ce visage... irrésistible. 

Brusquement, il plaque le brun contre le mur de l'étroit couloir et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il sent les lèvres chaudes de Mycroft sous les siennes. Immobiles. Il recule, horrifié, et commence à bredouiller d'incompréhensibles excuses lorsqu'il est plaqué plus violemment encore sur le mur opposé. La poitrine collée contre la sienne, le maintenant fermement tel un étau, l'aîné Holmes a saisi son visage entre ses grandes mains et dévore sa peau brûlante de baisers avides : le couinement que laisse échapper Lestrade est sans équivoque. Affamé, ses lèvres se pressent avec insistance contre celles de ce dernier et sa langue les caressent sans relâche pour en autoriser l'accès. La bouche de l'inspecteur s'entrouvre enfin dans un gémissement et leurs langues se mêlent et se confondent. Les mains de Greg viennent se rejoindre sur la nuque de Mycroft et il l'attire plus encore à lui, roulant sur le côté et inversant leur position. Poitrine contre poitrine, cœur contre cœur. Il sent les battements frénétique du cœur l'homme brun poursuivre son propre rythme cardiaque, il sent son souffle haletant sur sa peau et sa poitrine vibrante se soulever à l'unisson. Il plonge alors son visage dans ce cou frémissant et respire l'odeur de son parfum puissant. Laissant sa bouche glisser jusqu'à son oreille, il lui murmure : « Il me reste une place de libre sur le sofa... ».


End file.
